Rearrangement
by PursuitofDarkness
Summary: This is the same story with only one small detail changed. Hikigaya didn't stop Yui's confession after the fireworks.
1. Chapter 1 - Confession

-Hey, Hikki... did Yukinon tell you anything?

-No. Nothing.

-Okay... oh.

With a small drawback the subway stopped and the doors opened. Two persons passed by us. This is Yuigahama's station, but her indecisiveness pulls me into doing something that I don't want to do.

With a sigh I get off, she following me without a word.

-Are you sure about getting off here?

-Ending the conversation there'd leave a bad taste. What's with that timing? Did you do that on purpose?

-O-of course not! I just couldn't bring it up!

She really is an idiot... but a gentle idiot.

-I'll take you most of the way home.

-Thanks.

We both shily respond to each other as we begin walking.

-Did she tell you something?

Shaking her head she responded with a muffled „No.".

-But I think there are some things you can't say. If you miss the right time, you just can't. It was like that for me too.

-„Out of sight, out of mind" is just fine.

My words caught her attention.

-We shouldn't touch on stuff Yukinoshita doesn't want to touch on.

She stopped. I turn to face her, the blue light of the juice machine making her anguish more prominent that it should be.

-Is not knowing really okay?

-I don't think not knowing is a bad thing. Knowing more means having more things to deal with, you know.

-But I want to know more. Know more about each other, and be even better friends. I want to help her if she's in trouble.

She begins walking once more, her expression changing again, like she is fired up. The smooth sound made by her sandals touching the ground underneath our feet, the colorful yukata that suited her so well, her gentle words... it all made a lasting impression on me.

-Hikki, be sure to save Yukinon if she's ever in trouble, okay?

-No, I doubt that'd ever happen.

Yukinoshita being in trouble, Yukinoshita seeking assistance, and me stepping in.

-You'd save her.

-We don't know that.

-But, you saved me.

-I told you, I didn't do it knowing I'd help you in any way. Don't expect stuff like that out of me.

-You would've saved me even without the accident, and I think we would've gone to see the fireworks too.

-No, I doubt it. There'd be no reason for me to save you.

-No. You said you would've been alone even without the accident, and you know what I'm like. I'd've gotten worried about something and gone to the Service Club. Then I'd meet you. And then you'd come with some totally unexpected and negative solution to it and save me. I just know it.

This is going a little too deep. In the first place, she would've been creeped out by me in class and not even bat an eyelash at me in the club room. More likely left the moment she saw me there.

-So, umm...

She inspired deeply. She isn't going to... right? I can't get my hopes up for something like this... I would just get more hurt for doing it.

-So...

But... even if I think so...

-I think I –

At that moment her cell phone started vibrating. This is... a chance to get out of this, but... why I can't say anything? Am I really going to expect something? My heart is pounding hard in my chest, like it threthens to break out.

-I...

She plans to ignore the phone. This must be my last chance, the last point that I can stop her... But, then, why can't I say anything even as my mouth is opened?

-...love you.

Her words go straight to my chest and bury themselves deep within my soul.

-I-I...

This is a confession right? I was confessed by a girl? Am I not day-dreaming? No... wait, now is night. Her cellphone continued to ring as I continue to look at her flustered face. This girl loves me...

-I... I need some time to think...

I must properly think this through, but still...

-... but I will give you my reply as soon as I can. I don't want to keep someone waiting for something like this.

She gently smiled as she turned even redder.

-I should go... That now was probably my mother. I will... wait for your reply. See you later.

-Y-yeah...

I weakly wave at her but then suddenly stop. Just when did I start waving at people? To begin with... I never had anyone to wave at in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thinking

-Hey... Oni-chan... I wanted to ask you for some time now...

-What is it?

-... What's with that grin? I kinda scares me...

-What are you talking about?

-There you go again!

-Sorry, thank you for the food.

I reluctantly get up from the table. Just why am I grinning so much anyway? I...

I enter my room and stomp my body to the door. Am I that happy to be confessed to? Or is it because it was Yuigahama? Well, she does look good, and she really cares about others too, a so-called, ‚good girl'... for that kind of girl to do something like this... Wait! That would mean that I am underestimating myself if I think like this! But... Aaaaaaaaah!

I clutch my head with both of my arms. Just what am I thinking about, me? Does this really need such a deep think-through?

Yes. It does.

-I need to calm down... at least a little bit.

I get up and open a window. The breeze is cold as it enters the room, but it's not uncomfortable. I take a deep breath. Calm down. I just need to analyze this properly.

She said she loves me... more so, I need to take out the possibility of fake love induced from guilt. Because she said so...

„-No. You said you would've been alone even without the accident, and you know what I'm like. I'd've gotten worried about something and gone to the Service Club. Then I'd meet you. And then you'd come with some totally unexpected and negative solution to it and save me. I just know it."

Could have someone else intervened? No. She wouldn't ignore the phone call. If she was put to do this by someone else she would surely have more hollow emotions, but at that time... she just couldn't... She was looking straight into my eyes and... It just can't. She isn't that kind of person to lie about this...

Then what about Yukinoshita... was she the type of person to lie to others?

No... this isn't about her. Yui. I need to think properly about Yuigahama.

So now... I am sure about her feelings, but what about mine? Do I like her? Love her? I don't know... but I know that I wouldn't let anyone but her use that... nickname she is using for me. Is the fact that I let her use that means I am attracted to her? I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to such a pretty girl, right? But... do I really like her? She... I... I don't really know... but...

I would say that I like her

... and more so, beggars can't be choosers. I can't complain about her after all...

I could even say that she is the dream of every normal male... just kidding.

But I can't deny that I like her, as a person, and as a woman.

Next. What would happen if we... started dating? Damn! Just thinking about it is making me go nuts again! Calm down, me!

What would happen then?

I would get into a lot of mess!

I am sure I would get cold stares from that ‚pretending to be friends' group that she hangs around so much. Then, the rest of the class too.

The club is another problem, but that depends entirely on Yukinoshita's reaction.

There still are many more other details, but thinking about each one of them is too much. Even so, I don't know how things will eventually turn out.

I sigh, closing the window before lying on my bed.

-Too much trouble...

I look at the ceiling. Opening my cellphone I dial a number. I can hear a muffled "Yes" from the receiver after just a couple of rings.

-Tomorrow. 10:00 AM. The park entrance. The one near the station. We'll talk then.


End file.
